


5+1Kisses

by majorjelly



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：五次格朗泰尔亲吻安灼拉，一次安灼拉亲吻格朗泰尔</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times grantaire kissed enjolras, and one time enjolras kissed grantaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710666) by [Penthos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos). 



> 原地址请戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/710666
> 
> 这是此文的翻译，希望大家和我一起分享作者Penthos 带给我们的快乐！你也可以在SY上找到它~  
> This is a translation work,please go back to the original one to Kudo it！

两句废话：翻译新手，力求能做到信，达，雅。甜文。祝观看愉快。

 

一

第一次的时候，格朗泰尔喝醉了。他们和平常一样呆在咖啡馆，一瓶酒被大家传来传去分着喝掉了。然后是第二瓶，第三瓶，最后只剩下格朗泰尔一个人还在喝。终于，他的胡话和粗鲁的评论让人忍无可忍，安灼拉一把抢过他手里的瓶子，放在了自己的凳子旁边。

格朗泰尔花了一分钟才从醉醺醺的晕眩中明白过来，随即便看着安灼拉，附带一个假笑。

“把酒还我。”他说。

“没门。”

朋友们都安静了下来，屏住呼吸看着他们俩。安灼拉的眼睛里闪耀着怒意，看着格兰泰尔晃晃悠悠的站起来，拉住Courfeyrac的胳膊做后援。

“还我。”他重复道，然后一屁股坐在了安灼拉身边。

“不。”

当格朗泰尔吻住他的时候安灼拉甚至来不及躲开。那几乎算不上是一个吻，顶多是嘴唇碰了一下，而格朗泰尔也没能成功的把酒瓶抢回来，因为安灼拉抓的更紧了。他尝到了对方唇上的酒味，瑟缩了一下。

可怕的安静环绕着他们，朋友们的眼神在他们俩之间扫射。但格朗泰尔耸耸肩，走掉了。

二

第二次，纯属意外。或者安灼拉是不停的这样告诫自己的。

他们当时正在看电视，而且气氛还算不错，因为有公白飞制止一切不和谐的的讽刺，维护和平。但随后公白飞离开了房间，格朗泰尔则直接抢过了遥控器。

“嘿！”安灼拉喊道，他可不想让格朗泰尔来换频道。他俯身越过沙发，使劲够着遥控器。但格朗泰尔往后仰，徒劳的摁着按钮。他做出了一个勇敢的尝试，一只手把安灼拉推开，另一只手则拼命的往远伸。

下一刻格朗泰尔摔倒在他身上，身体的重量把安灼拉压进沙发里。他们的写满决心的视线交在一起，同时拼命的用胳膊找寻控制。公白飞竟然还没回来，这真神奇。

格朗泰尔的胳膊滑了一下，喘息着摔了下去，而且安灼拉到现在也想不出这该死的怎么做到的——他们的嘴唇粘在了一块。那仅仅是一瞬间，他们俩都顿住了，格朗泰尔还趴在他身上，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“对不起。”他僵硬的说道，跳了起来，努力离得安灼拉远远的，撤回了沙发的另一角。谁也没再说话。公白飞回来的时候，挑起眉打量着他们俩之间诡异的平静，没说什么。

三

格朗泰尔从地上站起身，穿过房间，安灼拉瞪着他，坐着没动。围着酒瓶坐在地上的朋友们欢呼起来，格朗泰尔举起手臂假意庆祝着。

安灼拉诅咒提议玩儿这个傻游戏的Courfeyrac，诅咒把他也扯进来的艾潘妮，更诅咒转个鬼瓶子的格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔轻松的穿过大家，无视掉随着他坐在安灼拉面前而升起来的起哄声。

安灼拉挪了一下地方，靠近了看格朗泰尔，有那么一刻他们坐着没动，蓝色的眼睛望进另一汪绿色的深潭，打量着彼此。轻轻的一点头作为示意，他们向前倾身，嘴唇飞快的碰了一下便分开了。

安灼拉继续瞪着格朗泰尔回到座位上，他的脸看起来更红了，如果那这不是他的自己的想象。

四

安灼拉无视掉草坪上脚步声，把书举得更远。他听见有个人叹了口气在他身边坐下，挑起眉看看是谁。他清了清嗓子，坚决地把书举了起来。

“大家都要去沙滩上玩儿，他们叫我来问问你去不去。十五分钟后出发。”

安灼拉无视了他。

“噢来吧安吉！”这让他得到了一记凶狠的瞪视，“就一次，一起来做点好玩儿的！”

“我现在就很开心。”安灼拉回答道，翻过书页，虽然自从格朗泰尔坐下来他就完全没看进去。

“啊，是的，读书。”格朗泰尔拧着身子看着书上的字。“政治和经济的起落。真有趣。”

挫败的叹了口气，安灼拉记下了书页，合上书放在了一边。格朗泰尔狡黠的笑了起来。

“所以你也一起来。”他还在安灼拉上方晃悠着，远比一般的社交距离要近，但安灼拉找不出介意的理由。  
尽管躺在温暖的草地上很舒服，他还是想坐起来，但格朗泰尔突然凑的很近，他黑色的头发擦过安灼拉的前额。然后格朗泰尔飞快的吻了他一下，随即滚到一边狂笑起来。

“你的……脸……”他吃吃的笑着，“你看上去——像是刚刚——踢了小狗——”他在笑声中努力的喘着气，看着安灼拉坐了起来。

“闭嘴。”安灼拉说，不过没什么底气，因为连他也跟着格朗泰尔一起轻笑了起来。笑声渐渐停下，安灼拉望着他。格朗泰尔又低下头偷笑了一声，一同起身和朋友们汇合。

五

安灼拉喝醉了。他也清楚自己醉了，没准是件好事，不过他不是很喜欢这种轻微的眩晕和随之而来的混乱。他也不知道自己为什么头朝下挂在沙发上，但他觉得这样不错，漫不经心的听着朋友们在别的房间喧闹。  
有人晃进屋子，停下了脚步。某个穿着绿色牛仔裤和匡威的家伙，窃笑着靠了过来。身边的沙发陷下去，他转过身，挣扎着重新坐起来。

“你喝醉了。”格朗泰尔说，他的眼睛坏坏的闪着。

“是的。所以？”安灼拉骂骂咧咧的说，他听说过自己喝醉的时候脾气很差。但别人也说过他脾气一直不好，所以喝醉了其实也没什么区别。

“你从不喝醉。”格朗泰尔简单的答道。他们看着彼此的时候，时间有一瞬的停顿，格朗泰尔舔了一下自己的嘴唇。那两片唇突然就覆在了安灼拉的唇上，他的脑袋转的比平时要慢。这不是个表达友情的吻，也不是个开玩笑的吻。这是个相当标准的情爱之吻，而安灼拉本不该如此享受。

他模糊的意识到格朗泰尔的手探进了他的T恤下面，而他的手纠缠着格朗泰尔绕卷的黑发，用力把他拉的更近。但吻和它的开始一样突然的结束了。格朗泰尔往后撤开，带着奇怪的眼神，离开了房间。

+

格朗泰尔恼怒的拿着炭笔在纸上涂抹着，线条大概勾勒出一个男子的形象。他的脑海闪过之前发生的事，他恨他自己，恨安灼拉。哦还是恨他自己多一些，因为他不会真的去恨另一个。

五个吻。三次喝醉了，一次意外，还有一次……一次因为他控制不住自己。只有那一次他不能评判，不知自己该不该后悔。

身后的门打开了，他转过身，打算质问他们为什么不敲门。当他看见安灼拉精巧地走进来，直接停在画纸跟前，炭笔从他手中掉了出去。好吧，也不算太精巧，因为他踢倒了一桶油漆，但他决定无视它。

“嗨。”格朗泰尔说，希望自己听起来和平时一样。他的手擦着腰，努力笑的自然一些。

安灼拉一言不发。他的眼睛疯狂而坚定的闪烁着，脸上带着不常见的表情。然后他一把将格朗泰尔按在了墙上，压上去吻他。安灼拉，在，吻他。

格朗泰尔不禁怀疑他是不是已经死了，陷进了一个他得不到的美妙天堂里。但安灼拉扯着他的头发把他拉回了现实。他想触摸安灼拉，在他的身上留下指痕，顺着他的脸颊抚下，到他的白T恤。这太过了，但又远远不够。  
最终，他把手指印上安灼拉的胸膛，轻轻把他往后推。当他看着安灼拉的时候呼吸顿住了——那简直是一个堕如人间的天使。他的头发推到脑后，他灰色和黑色的衬衫，还有他红色的嘴唇。

“这是第七个。”安灼拉低语着，再一次吻了上来。

————END


End file.
